Like Oil And Water Part 1
by KazukiWolf17
Summary: As children, Chojuro and Suigetsu didn't get along very well. This is the story of Chojuro's life from his Academy days up to his role in the Five Kages' summit. Note: Chojuro represents the oil and Suigetsu represents the water.
1. Chapter 1

**Like Oil And Water-Part 1**

It was his first day at Kirigakure Ninja Academy for the small, six-

year-old Chojuro and he was as nervous as could be. Since Chojuro

had no parents (they had both died during a mission several years

ago), he had to wait in line and get his class schedule by himself.

During the wait, the baby blue-haired boy looked around anxiously,

hoping to find someone his age. Through the crowd of bustling

parents, he spotted a boy his age, with shoulder length white hair and

bright, violet eyes. He stared at the boy until he finally stared back.

Once their eyes met, Chojuro smiled shyly at him to be friendly.

However, the boy only stuck his tongue out at him and ran away

laughing. Chojuro stared down at his feet dejectedly, when all of a

sudden, the lady at the desk chimed, "Next in line, please." He

stepped up to the table and she said in a sweet tone,

"Name, please."

"Uh, Ch-Chojuro," he stuttered.

"Hm…Chojuro…Chojuro.." she muttered while going through a stack

of papers.

"Ah! Here you are!" she cried, handing him his schedule. "Good luck

in class," she added with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!" said Chojuro as he rushed off to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately for Chojuro, the lady at the schedules table had **

**forgotten to tell him where room 201 was. Since there weren't any **

**teachers around to ask for directions, he had resorted to going door **

**to door and checking room numbers. He finally came across a door **

**with a faded sign that said "201" above it. Chojuro burst into the **

**room, saying,**

"**Sorry I'm late, I-oh…"**

**He glanced around the mostly empty room, and saw that there was a **

**lady at a desk in the corner who looked to be in her late teens, with **

**a bewildered expression on her face.**

"**I-I'm sorry, I just thought th-that this was room, uh, 201...the **

**sign…" he mumbled, backing away slowly. The lady stood up and **

**said, "That's alright, sweetheart, I understand."**

**She walked over to where Chojuro was and now, close up, Chojuro **

**recognized her. Her name was Mei Terumi, and she was a top **

**shinobi of the Mist. He had heard adults speak of her and her talents **

**with great respect. She flipped her long, auburn hair over her **

**shoulder and bent her knees so that her eyes were at level with **

**Chojuro's. "What's your name, kid?"**

"**My name, um, i-is Chojuro," he stammered.**

"**Hmm…winter cherries," crooned Mei.**

**Chojuro blushed a deep red at the sound of Mei's sweet voice **

**translating his own name.**

"**Well, Chojuro," she continued. "I'm sorry, but this is actually room **

**20**_**7**_**. The sign is so faded that you can't tell."**

"**E-exactly!" Chojuro agreed.**

"**Well, I don't want to keep you from class any longer, so to get to **

**room 201, you just go down the hall and it's the last room on the **

**right," Mei explained.**

"**Thank you, Miss Terumi," said Chojuro.**

"**Oh, and Chojuro," Mei added as he stepped out of the room. **

"**Y-yes?"**

"**I know you'll make a great shinobi."**

**He blushed and walked out into the hall. **_**Wow, **_**he thought to himself. **

_**She was really pretty.**_

"**Hurry and get to class, Chojuro!" Mei called from her desk.**

"**Er, right!" said Chojuro, and he scurried off to room 201.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A tall man with spiky white hair and an eye patch over his right **

**eye stood in front of a large class. "All right!" the man said. **

"**Since this is the first day, we'll start with some easy stuff, like the **

**basics of ninjutsu. Turn in your books to page-"**

**Just then, Chojuro ran into the room, exclaiming, "I'm so sorry I'm **

**late, I got lost!" The entire class burst into laughter, to which **

**Chojuro's face flushed with embarrassment. **

"**That's no excuse for tardiness, young man! You should have gotten **

**directions from a teacher!" the man scolded.**

"**B-but, there was no one-" **

"**Enough! Now what's your name?" he asked.**

"**Chojuro, sir," Chojuro replied.**

**Very well then, Chojuro. You will address me as Ao-senpai. **

**Understood?" said Ao.**

**Chojuro nodded weakly. Ao scanned the classroom for a moment, **

**then said, **

"**Since there are no other open seats, you will be seated **

**next to Suigetsu." **

**He pointed to the desk next to the white-haired **

**boy who had been rude to him earlier that day. Reluctantly, Chojuro **

**sat down next to Suigetsu. Midway through class, Suigetsu threw a **

**wad of paper at his head when Ao wasn't looking. Chojuro unfolded **

**the paper to find that it had a picture of Suigetsu beating Chojuro **

**up, and had several derogative words surrounding Chojuro, like "four-**

**eyes" and "nerd". Chojuro looked up at Suigetsu, who only sneered **

**at him. Chojuro sighed. It was going to be a long year.**

**End-Part 1**

_By Rei-chan_

**Please review and comment! I'm open to constructive criticism! **


End file.
